


Victor+Benji

by ginabowenss



Series: Victor+ [1]
Category: Love Victor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginabowenss/pseuds/ginabowenss
Summary: While buying food for dinner, Victor Salazar meets his high school boyfriend. When he sees him he remembers the last two days of their relationship.
Relationships: Venji, Victor Salazar/Benji, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell, victor/benji
Series: Victor+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Victor+Benji

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. This is my very first long one shot, please don't be too hard on me.  
> Also, this is based on the dutch web series Anne+, but this story is my own. The only thing I took from it is the concept of the main charachter (Victor in this case) thinking about his past relationships.

"Victor, please hurry up" Mia yelled from downstairs. 

"yes yes, I'm coming" Victor yelled back, running down the flight of stairs in the apartment building.

"we have to hurry, they are coming at 7 and its now," mia looked at her smartwatch "3:45 PM"

Victor stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Three months ago, he and his high school best friend moved out for college. Today was the first time their family would come visit, so they decided to go all out and cook a grand dinner for them.

"You're driving" Victor said as he threw the keys to Mia for her to catch.

***

"Can you get the pasta?" Mia asked Victor, as she walked towards the pastries. Victor nodded and pushed the shopping cart forward.

"Look where you're going" a polite voice said. "I'm sorry" Victor said as he looked up from his phone. "Oh" Victor murmured. In front of him was standing one of the most handsome guys he had ever met. His first ex. Benji Campbell.

  
  


**TWO** **YEARS EARLIER**

"No, it's true. Pilar does like you more than she likes me" Victor said laughing. 

"Maybe if you were nicer to her. Or gave her and her friends free coffee" Benji smiled, turning sideways to look at his boyfriend. The two guys were laying on a blanket on the field of grass close to the apartment building where the Salazar live, the place they spend the most time together. 

"That's not fair. I suck at making coffee, your boss fired me because i kept steaming the milk to long-" victor whined.

"And you made it go everywhere, yeah i remember that job interview" benji said grinning. Victor pushed himself up and pulled his knees towards his body, wrapping his arms around them loosely. 

"we should go inside and work on our project" he said, looking at his boyfriend. Benji made a sad face.

"But it's so nice out here" he said whining.

"come on" Victor said, as he stood up. He grabbed Benji's hand that he was holding up and pulled him up.

"Working out with me is paying off i see, i barely had to do anything" Benji said when he was standing.

"shut up" Victor said laughing.

***

Victor opened his locker to put his books in. 

"I thought we were going to school together today?" Felix said. Victor closed his locker and turned to his friend.

"Shit, uhm, I'm sorry. Benji stayed over tonight, and we left early this morning to get his stuff and buy coffee. I completely forgot." Felix answered as he started walking to class. "Oh, okay. Yeah I get it. Are we still on for tonight tho?" Felix asked.

"Yes dude, of course. We will go to Mia's together. 

Victors phone started buzzing.

"Felix, can you cover for me please? I'm skipping class" Victor asked his friend.

"Yeah, sure dude." 

***

"You know, if my parents knew you were such a bad influence my they'd probably force me to break up with you" Victor said with a smile. "Bad influence?" Benji said laughing, throwing a bit of flower to his boyfriend.

The two guys were standing in the brasstown kitchen, baking cookies. Normally one of Benji's co workers would bake them, but they were home sick.

"Oh, i know you just didn't" Victor said, throwing a spoonful of flower back at Benji.

"Stop it" Benji cried from laughter. "I don't want to have to clean up this mess"

"You've got something on your mouth" Victor said, pointing at Benji's face.

"What? Your lips? You make that joke every time we cook or bake together" Benji grinned, leaning towards Victor and planting his lips on Victor's lips. Victor smiled and kissed back, pushing Benji to the opposite counter from where they were baking on. Benji pushed himself up as he continued kissing his boyfriend. 

***

"See you at Mia's tonight right?" Benji asked. "hmhm" Victor nodded. 

"Are you wearing my jacket?" Benji said, looking at Victor through the kitchen window.

"Maybe, but I'm not giving it back" Victor smiled. Benji shook his head laughing. 

"Love you"

"Love you too

***

"Just put the beer over there" Mia pointed to a spot next to the garden door. Victor and Felix nodded and walked with the beer trays to the spot Mia pointed to and put them down.

"Is Benji coming tonight?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute I think" Victor replied, at the same moment as the doorbell rang. 

"I got it!!" Lake yelled from inside the holeave "BENJI!!!" Lake screamed, attacking the guy with a hug.

"Oh, hi Lake" Benji smirked. 

Victor walked to them and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on his mouth. "Want something to drink?" Mia asked, standing behind her friends, leaning with her left arm on Felix shoulder. 

"Oh, a glass of coke is fine. I'm not drinking alcohol tonight" Benji replied.

"No alcohol?" Victor said confused. 

"Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow. So I'll probably also leave by 12. Sorry guys" Benji said with a sad face.

"It's okay, I'll probably leave early too." Victor replied, looking at his boyfriend.

"Noo, don't let me ruin your night please" Benji exclaimed.

"Hi lovebirds" Andrew said, walking through the front door. Victor rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"Hi Andrew" Victor replied.

"So, where's the booze?" 

***

"just spin it" andrew sighed. Benji just left, after two rounds of playing spin the bottle. Victor exhaled and spun the bottle. It felt like it kept spinning for ages. Victor began to feel nervous. Sure, Benji told him it was okay. They both had already agreed this wasn't cheating. But still. Finally the bottle started to slow down, and it landed on a guy that didn't to go creekwood. It was some guy that Lake invited, and he was pretty attractive. Victor didn't plan on doing anything aside from kissing the guy, but they still walked to Mia's room.

Victor leaned in to give the guy a short kiss, but when their lips touched he completely forgot about Benji and didn't want to stop. He wrapped his arms around the guy and they continued kissing, walking slowly to Mia's bed.

15 minutes later Victor was sitting in the bathroom, realizing what just happened. He started to cry. Still crying, he left a voicemail for his boyfriend. A five second voicemail, where he just said one thing.

"I messed up"

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Victor and Mia were back home and had began cooking when Victor got a text. It was Benji, saying they should catch up sometime soon.


End file.
